


Главное, не забывай дышать

by passionario



Category: Marvel Noir, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Билли довелось читать "Преступление и наказание", то вполне вероятно, что эта книга стала бы для него настольной. Но он не читал Достоевского. Ему было некогда, жизнь отнимала слишком много сил и времени. написано на фб-2012 для команды Марвела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное, не забывай дышать

Название: Главное, не забывай дышать  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Билли Каплан/Томми Шепард, упоминаются Ороро Монро и Кассандра Лэнг  
Категория: джен, слеш  
Жанр: повседневность  
Рейтинг: NC-17!kink  
Примечание: Marvel Noir; упоминания проституции, наркомании; твинцест; частичное AU - Томми и Билли оба Капланы и не были разлучены в детстве.

Билли просыпается от того, что ему в бок больно упирается локоть брата. Он вздыхает, чуть меняя положение, прижимаясь к Томми теснее, и снова пытается заснуть. Иногда Билли думает, что сон – это самое безопасное состояние на свете. Во сне он не нужен никому, кроме Томми, которому всегда холодно, а Билли теплый, словно свежеиспеченный хлеб. Так Томми говорит потому, что Билли подрабатывает в пекарне, крутясь рядом с печами по десять часов кряду.  
Они спят вдвоем столько, сколько Билли себя помнит, еще с самого раннего детства. Мама рассказывала, что когда их разлучали, то кто-нибудь один плакал до тех пор, пока не оказывался рядом с братом. Зона безопасности, думает Билли. Со стороны Томми ему ничего не угрожает, в его объятиях нет никакого подтекста, и эта физическая близость успокаивает расшатанные нервы.  
Если бы у него не было Томми, то, наверное, он давно бы сделал с собой что-нибудь. Самоубийство кажется выходом из этого бесконечного мутного кошмара, в котором они увязли.  
Билли слышит, как Томми что-то стонет сквозь сон, но дрема уже сковывает его сознание, принося долгожданное забытье. 

Когда Билли просыпается вновь, солнце уже в зените. Сегодня суббота, ему не надо в пекарню, Луис дал выходной. Билли искренне привязан к своему хозяину, Луис – добрый сердечный человек. Если бы не его хлеб, они голодали бы куда чаще.  
\- Привет, - говорит Томми над ухом. Он оплетает его руками и ногами, сжимает так сильно, что Билли больно, но это ничего. Главное, чтобы Томми чувствовал себя хорошо, думает Билли.  
Потемневшие деревянные панели в их комнате напоминают стены в тюремной камере, на них множество насечек, какие-то из них перечёркнуты, какие-то обведены в круг.  
\- Ты как? – сипло спрашивает Билли.  
Он кашляет, пытаясь прочистить горло со сна. Томми улыбается и утыкается холодным носом ему в шею, ведет им, как кошка, и нюхает за ухом.  
\- Нормально, - невнятно бормочет Томми.  
Он разжимает руки, отпуская Билли от себя, но тут же прячет их под его свитер, грея ладони о живот. Билли думает, что нужно вставать и заниматься делами, но совершенно не хочется вылезать из-под одеяла. Лето выдалось холодное и дождливое, а в их квартире всегда сыро и неуютно. Под одеялом слишком худое, слишком холодное тело брата вызывает прилив нежности, который греет не хуже горячей ванны.  
\- Нет, правда? – занудно повторяет Билли.  
\- Правда, - упрямо выдыхает Томми. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты сегодня куда-то ходил. Не пойдешь? Мне правда лучше. Не ходи.  
Неровно обкусанные ногти Томми неприятно впиваются в кожу Билли, но это даже не боль, так, как укус комара. Если Томми не хочет, чтобы он уходил, Билли не уйдет. У них еще есть деньги, на следующей неделе Луис отдаст ему зарплату, все будет хорошо.  
Билли думает, что обманывает сам себя. Но лучше обманываться, чем смотреть в лицо той правде, которую кидает ему в лицо ветер, едва он выходит из грязного подъезда на улицу. Отец учил их быть честными, но Билли кажется, что иногда наступает момент, когда быть честным уже неправильно. Пока обманываешь себя, получается жить так, как раньше. 

Они валяются в кровати еще около часа. А потом раздается смущенный стук в дверь, так стучится только мама, и Билли говорит, чтобы она входила.  
Когда-то миссис Каплан была очень красива, но несчастья, обрушившиеся на их семью, навсегда оставили с ней затравленный взгляд и ранние морщины. Некогда густые каштановые волосы будто присыпаны пеплом, а неизменные темно-серые платья, сидящие плохо и не по фигуре, делают ее старше лет на десять.  
\- Билли, тебе записка, - тусклым голосом говорит миссис Каплан.  
Томми сжимает его руку, отказываясь отпускать от себя, когда Билли выскальзывает из-под одеяла навстречу матери.  
Миссис Каплан знает, что деньги, которые приносит в семью Билли, он получает не только в пекарне. Она знает, что куда больше денег он отдает в аптеке в трех кварталах отсюда, где продавец с осоловевшими хитрыми глазками меняет эти деньги на бумажные пакеты. Она знает, что под вечно опущенными рукавами Томми синяки и следы от уколов. Но она делает вид, что ее это не касается. Это их семейная игра: сделай вид, что того, от чего больно, не существует.  
Миссис Каплан знает, что записки Билли получает только тогда, когда для него есть особо дорогой клиент. Может, будь Билли девочкой, все было бы иначе. Может, она не закрывала бы глаза. Но Билли – не девочка. Он сам решил. Он же мужчина. У него же на руках мать, близнец-наркоман и еще двое мелких братьев, которые, дай Боже, никогда ничего не узнают.  
\- Не ходи, - Томми садится на кровати и прижимается щекой к его плечу. – Ты обещал.  
Билли ловит его руку, целует пальцы, от которых сильно пахнет мылом. Томми помешан на чистоте. Билли кажется, что он пытается смыть с себя запах лекарств. Ему проще называть это лекарствами, ведь все началось именно с них.  
Он уходит, оставив брата в темной комнате, обиженного и злого. Ничего. Томми быстро все прощает. А когда ему станет плохо в следующий раз, сегодняшняя отлучка окажется необходимой.

В «Черной Кошке» есть несколько задних комнат, обставленных с поражающей воображение роскошью. На самом деле, думает Билли, ему еще повезло. Он мог попасть в какую-нибудь грязную дыру, подцепить через пару лет какую-нибудь венерическую дрянь, и кто бы тогда заботился о Томми? О маме? О маленьких Артуре и Майкле?  
Билли приходит в «Черную Кошку», когда его зовут. Иногда это мужчины, и это всегда отвратительно, Билли ненавидит, когда его насилуют, но он терпит, всегда. В голове мантрой звучит длятоммидлятоммидлятомми, когда его швыряют на кровать, вжимают в матрас и грубо трахают. Все эти мужчины кажутся приличными и добропорядочными, пока сидят в зале ресторана. Единственный их грех – дорогие сигары, от запаха которого Билли мутит.  
Когда эти мужчины снимают свои дорогие костюмы, теряя лоск, обнажая складки жира, когда смотрят на него сальными глазами, лапают за задницу и пихают в нее свои члены, заботясь только о том, чтобы насытить свою животную похоть, которая просыпается в них, стоит им увидеть хорошенького мальчика.  
Иногда это женщины. Обычно они замужем, часто за старыми богачами, и просто хотят потешить свое эго тем, что хорошенький мальчик их обслуживает. Они все одинаковые, их лица сливаются в единое пятно. Билли ничего не чувствует с ними; его тело словно механически выполняет требуемые от него действия.  
Гораздо противнее, когда попадаются оплывшие дамы, которые тщетно пытаются скрыть толстым слоем косметики свой истинный возраст. Они обвешаны бриллиантами, они надушены слишком сильно, приторные запахи вызывают головную боль, и у них почти всегда некрасивая обвисшая грудь, которой Билли полагается восторгаться.  
На проверку женщины оказываются куда более извращенными, чем мужчины. У тех все просто: вперед-назад, иногда заставляют брать в рот, но в остальном – можно просто читать мантру. Это для Томми.

В этот раз в комнате, которую освещает лишь неровное пламя свечей, его ждет женщина, которая кажется Билли ожившей картиной. Героиней сказки. У нее темная кожа, цвета шоколада, и молочно-белые волосы, волнами спускающиеся на плечи. Ее лицо кажется Билли смутно знакомым, и когда он вспоминает, то по спине бегут мурашки.  
Королева Ваканды, единственной страны в Африке, которая не была ничьей колонией. Она прибыла в Нью-Йорк с дипломатической миссией, и теперь она здесь, в «Черной Кошке».  
Билли облизывает губы. Он понимает, что боиться эту женщину, от нее исходит волна животной силы. Билли видел на уроках в учебниках картинки с дикими кошками; ему кажется, что эта женщина – как рысь, принявшая обличье человека.  
Когда он приближается к ней, то чувствует запах озона.  
\- Ложись, - у нее глубокий красивый голос, и Билли послушно опускается на шелковое покрывало. – Разденься и ласкай себя.  
Билли вздрагивает, ему неприятен этот холодный равнодушный тон и то, как королева смотрит на него. Она сидит в кресле, со скучающим видом опираясь подбородком на кулак.  
Томмитоммитоммитоммитоммитоммитомми.  
Он начинает неловко раздеваться, но в итоге ему велят оставаться в расстёгнутой рубашке и полуспущенных штанах. Билли чувствует себя совершенно по-идиотски, как маленький мальчик, который толком еще сам не умеет раздеваться, а няньке пришлось отбежать на секунду. Это почти унизительно.  
\- Приступай, - ее безразличие кажется глупым. Зачем ей все это?  
Но Билли послушно скользит руками по своей коже. Он нерешительно сжимает свой вялый член в руке; обычно перед встречей с женщинами ему давали стимулирующие таблетки, но не в этот раз. Под тяжелым взглядом королевы Ваканды Билли начинает ласкать себя, и постепенно приходит возбуждение, но оно такое… мягкое и спокойное, не имеющее ничего общего с тем, что обычно ему приходится испытывать. В общем-то, не самый плохой вариант. Билли прерывисто вздыхает, проталкивая в себя палец и начиная себя растягивать. Он не убивает вторую руку с члена, не прекращая ласкать себя. У Томми, кстати, никогда не стоит, виной этому лекарства, на которых он сидит.  
Когда Билли кончает, перед его глазами видение их комнаты и Томми, который съежился под тонким одеялом.

На улице потеплело, Билли идет, перекинув куртку через руку. Он заходит к Луису, болтает там со знакомыми; это помогает отвлечься от того неприятного гнетущего чувства, что гложет его изнутри. Эта странная женщина так и не притронулась к нему, когда Билли лежал на кровати, тяжело дыша, она ровным голосом сказала, что он свободен.  
Ему часто не себе после того, как он возвращается из «Черной Кошки», бессмысленная болтовня здорово помогает отвлечься. Билли очень нравится, когда он в такие минуты встречает Кэсси, она работает неподалеку в швейном ателье и часто забегает купить булочек на ланч. Они знакомы уже довольно давно, и Билли знает, что в детстве она была влюблена в Томми.  
Они сидят за столиком, Билли лицом к двери, а Кэсси – поближе к камину. Билли знает, что у нее беда с легкими, и старается хоть как-то оберегать ее. Отец Кэсси попал в тюрьму за то, что пытался украсть для нее деньги на лекарства. Месяц назад его убили, и с тех пор Кэсси ходит неизменно в траурных черных платьях. Они не говорят об этом, потому что стоит Кэсси вспомнить об отце, как она начинает плакать.  
Луис дает Билли с собой ячменный хлеб, который очень любит его мать, и сладкие булочки с вареньем для младших братьев.

Когда Билли приходит домой, Томми сидит в постели и бессмысленно смотрит в окно. Билли подходит к нему, садится рядом и обнимает за талию.  
Томми вцепляется в его руки, подается назад, его дыхание сбивается и резко учащается. Иногда Билли думает, что это ненормально. То, как сильно они зависят друг от друга. Когда у Томми ломка, Билли самого скручивает так, что перед глазами все гаснет, такое ощущение, что внутри – гигантский живой организм, он воет и урчит, тянет всю кровь и жилы к себе, выворачивает наизнанку и любуется результатом.  
Билли не хочет думать о том, что когда он с кем-то, Томми тоже это чувствует. Но, с другой стороны, его терзает острое желание узнать, что именно ощущает брат.  
\- Я хочу умыться, - тихо просит Томми.  
Билли помогает ему встать, обхватывает за плечи и выводит в коридор. Томми тяжело опирается на него, его колотит, и он хватается за Билли, чтобы не упасть. Его шаги неуверенные, будто он разучился ходить. Они идут короткое расстояние до ванной слишком долго, но это неважно.  
Томми сам забирается в ванну, и Билли моет его как маленького. Вода обжигающе-горячая, но Томми все равно зябко ежится. Билли старается не смотреть на его исколотые руки, каждый раз, когда взгляд падает на бледную кожу, расцвеченную синяками, такое ощущение, что внутренности завязываются в узел. Его мутит от одного вида этого подтверждения того, что его брат… зависим.  
Пена плавает на поверхности воды сероватыми островками. Потемневшие от влаги волосы Томми такого же сероватого оттенка, он некрасивый, какой-то болезненный, как еще одно напоминание. Лучше всего, когда заходящее солнце путается в волосах Томми, делая их золотисто-белыми.  
Внезапно Томми обнимает Билли мокрыми руками за шею, тянет к себе. Билли неудобно, бортик ванны неприятно упирается ему в живот, рубашка намокает, но Томми быстро отпускает и вновь ссутуливается. 

Когда Билли заканчивает мыть Томми, на улице уже темно и горят фонари. Он вытирает его, одевает и отводит обратно в комнату. Томми ложится на кровать, поворачивается лицом к стене и подтягивает к себе колени, как будто хочет стать как можно меньше. Такие перепады его настроения, от буйного веселья и радости до апатии, которая сопровождается вялостью и упадком сил, давно стали для Билли привычными.  
Он поправляет одеяло и идет обратно в ванную. Билли кажется, что равнодушный взгляд той женщины отпечатался на его теле, он яростно трет себя губкой, пока кожа не начинает гореть, но осадок все равно остается.  
Закончив с мытьем, Билли возвращается в их комнату, залезает под одеяло и прижимается к спине Томми. Они часто засыпают, переплетаясь ногами и руками так, что невозможно понять, где заканчивается один и начинается другой.  
\- Кто это был сегодня? – неожиданно глухо спросил Томми. – Это было… не так, как обычно. Ты пахнешь только собой.  
Билли вздрагивает, и Томми переворачивается, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и шепчет, что все будет хорошо. Билли начинает колотить, он истерически смеется, и Томми ловит его смех своими губами, забирает дыхание и отпускает только тогда, когда Билли успокаивается.  
\- Женщина. Она просто сидела и смотрела, как я трогаю себя. – Билли словно выталкивает из себя слова, ему неприятно говорить это вслух. – Она не дотрагивалась до меня. Я сам, - еле слышно заканчивает он.  
Томми жадно слушает его, в темноте плохо видно лицо, но Билли знает его, как самого себя. Он знает, что в глазах брата горит ненависть ко всем, кто когда-либо прикасался к нему. Они почти никогда не говорят о работе Билли в «Кошке». Эта тема слишком болезненна для обоих, но сейчас это необходимо. 

\- Я хочу, - шепчет Томми. Он нависает над Билли, его ладони соскальзывают с лица брата и упираются ему в грудь. – Я хочу перекрыть их всех. Пожалуйста, Билли, я не могу больше выносить этого.  
Он плачет, понимает Билли. Томми вдавливает его в и без того продавленный матрас, всхлипывает и сжимает в руках майку Билли.  
\- О чем ты, Томми, я не понимаю.  
Билли знает, что врет. Он знает, о чем говорит брат, знает, но не хочет допускать эти мысли. Он не хочет переходить границу их близости, ему кажется, что после этого прикосновения Томми станут для него столь же ненавистны, как и все остальные.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, пожалуйста, Билли, тебе это нужно.  
Он не говорит «мне». Он не говорит «нам». Это «тебе» врывается в сознание Билли внезапным озарением. Как будто он был слеп и теперь прозрел. Осознание захлестывает с головой, и Билли просто молча кивает.  
Томми стягивает с него штаны и вешает их на спинку кровати. Он неловко раздевается сам, потом расстегивает пуговицы на фланелевой рубашке Билли, снимает ее и вешает к штанам. Его пальцы находят член брата, он нежно сжимает его и гладит кончиками пальцев. Эти легкие прикосновения сводят Билли с ума, возбуждение приходит быстрее и сильнее, чем когда его заставляют пить таблетки. Оно настоящее, и осознание этого переворачивает все с ног на голову.  
\- Это потрясающе, - Томми сжимает вставший член Билли, - если бы я раньше… - он не договаривает, наклоняется и целует Билли, кусая за нижнюю губу.  
Тому кажется, что он лежит спиной на поверхности воды и медленно погружается в нее. Дышать тяжело, словно воздух в легких постепенно заканчивается, и каждый вздох – очередное подтверждение того, что он все еще жив. Томми убирает руки, их место занимает его рот, и Билли протестующе дергается. Он сам не выносит, когда его заставляют это делать, каждый раз он с трудом борется с тошнотой и желанием откусить ненавистный кусок плоти.  
Когда Томми заглатывает член почти до основания, Билли зажимает себе рот ладонью. За стеной спят маленькие братья, а на кухне мама вышивает платье соседской дочке на праздник в школе. 

Может, удовольствие, которое испытывает Билли, такое острое от того, что он чувствует за двоих. Но Томми делает все с такой самоотдачей, что Билли хочется рыдать. Он не знает, как выразить свои чувства, ему стыдно того, как его бедра дергаются навстречу брату, и тот вбирает его член глубже в рот, сводя тем самым Билли с ума.  
Больше всего Томми нравится ласкать головку его члена, он обсасывает ее, как леденец. Воспоминание вспыхивает в памяти Билли слишком ярко, он подарил ему на Рождество леденец и перчатки, чтобы у Томми не так мерзли руки. Большой полосатый леденец, на палочке он лизал его, от красной краски язык стал ярко-алым. Образы сливаются в голове Билли в бесконечном круговороте, сейчас ему кажется непристойным то, как Томми сосал леденец, потому что его член он сосет точно так же.  
Томми нежно водит губами, облизывает его, Билли кажется, что это длится бесконечно, он скользит языком вдоль щели, вновь и вновь забирая член в рот целиком.  
Когда Билли кажется, что он больше не выдержит, Томми отстраняется и смотрит на него с мольбой и страданием:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, пожалуйста, Билли, я хочу… - он прижимается губами к бедру брата.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, чего просишь, - обессиленно шепчет Билли. Он смотрит на склоненную над его пахом светлую голову, чувствует на бедрах прерывистое дыхание Томми, и сердце щемит от нежности, которую не получается выразить.  
\- Ты должен, - отвечает Томми.  
Он садится на бедра брата, трется о его член, он ложится между ягодиц Томми просто идеально. Билли невольно тянет руку к органу Томми, он мягкий, сколько бы Билли его не трогал, но это доставляет ему странное извращенное удовольствие. 

\- Я не могу, Томми, - обреченно говорит Билли. – Я не могу поступить так с тобой.  
Томми хмурится, а потом заводит руку назад и проталкивает в себя сразу два пальца. Он растягивает себя, и Билли, не в силах это выносить, прячет лицо в сгибе локтя. Томми шумно дышит, ерзает на его бедрах, и Билли понимает, что второй рукой все еще поглаживает его мягкий член.  
Билли пропускает тот момент, когда Томми убирает из себя пальцы. Он не успевает его остановить, когда Томми приподнимается и направляет в себя член Билли, насаживаясь на него. Билли никогда до этого не брал мужчину, и теперь он с ужасом понимает, почему все те мужчины так вбивались в его тело. Ему самому хочется позорно погрузиться в тело брата как можно глубже. Кровь стучит в висках, а сердце колотится так, что кажется, будто оно вот-вот вырвется из груди.  
Билли чувствует боль Томми, как свою. Он знает, что ему очень больно, но Томми поднимается и опускается, даря сумасшедшее наслаждение Билли, пока он не прижимает его к себе, лишая возможности двигаться. Билли осторожно выходит из него, нежно целуя в губы. Тело изнывает, оно хочет погрузиться обратно в жаркую тесноту, но нельзя, говорит себе Билли.  
\- Вернись, - стон Томми больше похож на сдавленное рыдание.  
\- Но… - начинает было Билли, но в следующий момент Томми сам жадно целует его.  
Они целуются, как безумные, возбуждение мешает Билли думать. Они переворачиваются, Томми раздвигает ноги и приподнимает бедра. Забывшись, поддавшись, Билли вновь входит в него, сразу и до упора, Томми вскрикивает, но тут же зажимает себе рот рукой.  
\- Двигайся, - справившись с собой, просит он.  
Каждый толчок отдается чужой болью внутри Билли. Он ждет, что вот сейчас Томми попросит перестать его мучить, но тот покорно принимает все. Билли неосознанно пытается уйти, он почти выходит из тела брата, но тот каждый раз сам толкается навстречу. Из его глаз текут слезы, но это длится и длится, пока Билли не кончает, войдя в него так глубоко, как только может. Внутри растекается тепло, мягкое и влажное, оно мешает дышать, заполняет легкие и давит на сердце. 

Некоторое время они лежат так, оглушенные, Томми обнимает Билли, водя носом по его шее. Это привычное прикосновение успокаивает, как будто ничего не было. Они просто лежат, обнявшись, как всегда.  
Когда Билли осторожно выходит из Томми, тот резко выдыхает и впивается пальцами в плечи брата.  
\- Ты не должен ничего, - Томми не проговаривает фразу целиком, она даже не кажется оборванной. Билли понимает его без слов.  
Томми вскоре засыпает, положив голову ему на плечо. Его кожа кажется Билли обжигающе горячей, он закрывает глаза и слушает мерное дыхание брата. Главное, думает Билли, не забывай дышать. Пожалуйста, ради меня, не останавливайся.  
Произошедшее сломало что-то между ними, смыло гниль с поверхности. Билли чувствует себя чистым, как будто его никогда не касались руки всех тех людей, с которыми он спал.  
Пьянящая теплота тела Томми убаюкивает, и Билли проваливается в сон. Он не видит в нем ничего, и это самый лучший подарок.


End file.
